


serenity.

by Cheschire_Kaat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: - - - just some domestic softness. *





	serenity.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaciSerigala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/gifts).



> @grayserigala replied to : ( [x](https://jelray.tumblr.com/post/179465522800/s-idereus-dailypleaselikeme-nailed-it) )
>
>>   
> I am 98.8% convinced that this is what they ask on a daily basis. Not ‘how are you’ or 'are you okay’ because those are redundant. This is productive.  
> 

     Jellal is sitting on the bed, reading a book, when he hears the apartment’s owner coming home. It is a colorful swear that makes him look up from the novel and arch his eyebrow — and when the frustrated mumbling he can hear through the open door quiets down abruptly, the Heavenly Body mage can tell his lover spotted the signature navy cloak of his guild he hung on the kitchen chair.

     It is a matter of seconds, barely enough time for him to lay down his reading material, that Gray walks into his bedroom and crashes onto the bed, into his embrace. Jellal laughs, wrapping his arms tighly around the younger man, savoring that closeness they  _both_ have  _apparently  _been missing so much.

     “Why hello, Gray.”

     “— Didn’t think you’d come home today”, the boy mumbles into his shirt, and the vigilante’s heart warms at that.   
  
                            ( Gray had started to refer his apartment as theirs recently;   
                                                    and it made Jellal  _happy_ and ridiculously  _ **giddy**_ every time. )

     “We tracked down Dragon’s Claw far more quickly than expected, so I decided to take the opportunity to pay you a surprise visit. You weren’t here, so I waited for you.” His hand comes up to Gray’s hair, playing with the strands of black, and he revels in the younger’s groan of appreciation. “How was your day?”

     “Fucking  **shitty**. Natsu set fire to the town hall by accident.”

     “Did he?”

     “We lost the entire reward ! And for some goddamn reason, Erza blamed me for it throughout the entire trip back home !”  
                “S’pose she couldn’t scream at him since the train ride knocked him out. Still.”

     “Did you pick a fight with him?”

     Gray huffs, tightening his grip on him. “Nah, I didn’t do anything. I told her that, but she didn’t believe me.”  
  


     Jellal smiles compassionately, understanding where his red-headed childhood friend had been coming from. Gray and Natsu… The two of them are as incompatible as their respective elements, yet somehow through their daily cat-and-dog fights they had built a friendship stronger than their rivalry. Throwing fists and insults at each other, however, becomes far more destructive when MAGIC starts getting involved. 

     Erza was right to suspect Gray for having a hand in the disaster;  however, that is  _not_ a thought Jellal plans to voice out loud.

     Instead, he asks; “Is there anything I can do to make your day better?”  
  


His words are met with silence on the Fairy Tail mage’s part, until the latter slowly raises his head and lets their gaze meet. Jellal’s own is empathic and comforting, a gentle look given in tandem with a reassuring smile.

     Then, Gray’s lips stretch into its own grin. “You can love me.” — and Jellal chuckles, leaning in to press a soft kiss against the other’s eager mouth.

  
                                                                     “That, I can do.”


End file.
